


jatlas

by orphan_account



Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, more chapters comeing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23089507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: jack meets atlas at dinner with johnny
Relationships: Atlas/Jack (BioShock)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my frist fanfic sorry the first chapters so short

This is the place I walked into the restaurant. I saw Johnny and some random dude who I must admit was hot. “Hey jack” Johnny said the other dude the hot one extends his hand I shook it. “the name’s atlas” atlas says “jack” I replied I sat down after dinner passed by atlas approaches me “would you mind getting’ coffee sometime” he says in that adorable Irish accent “of corse ” I say “great but could ya please not tell Johnny he would freak out” he says “trust me I know he’s my friend to” that night I went to my apartment happy and content. “He is really nice” I say “really you have awful taste in men” Brigid Tenenbaum my friend says “I have great taste in men” I said “well. never mind” she replied “shut up” I say “just saying” she replies. After what feels like a centry it is finally the day of the date. The coffee shop was cute charming little place. I joined atlas at his table “so jack tell me ‘bout yer slef” atlas says “ well, I was born in kansess but moved when I was four. Untill I was 18 I lived in orgen then I moved here.”I explian “well my famliy from ireland as you could no doubt tell by my sexey acent moved and to the states when I was 17”. He says I blush. atlas and I talked for hours. “well I better get going see ya” he says. That night I could not sleep don’t knoe if it was atlas or something else. At around two I got a text from Johnny that’s strange he is never up this late. It says “my place qick”. I satrt to panic just a bit. I arive at his aparment. He lets me in “ are you okay” I ask “ no yes kida”he replies “whats wrong” I ask “ well just I kinda am in truble” he says “with who” I ask “ the murphys” he says “ johnny you should not be neer that crowd oh god” I say sick with worry “ I don’t want you to get killed” I say “I cant stay here long so can I crash with you” “fine” I say “great we need to go now.like right now.” When we get to my aparment he colapses an goes to sleep on a love seet that is so small his legs don’t fit. THEN I rember atlas jonny can’t know and now he is in his aparment. He called atlas “atlas johnny got caught up with the murphy crime famlliy and is hideing in my apartment” I say in one breth “damn splicers” he says “what” I ask “nothing boyo” what. “how can we hide this from him know I say” “ I don’t know jack i dont know.


	2. Chapter 2

sorry [if anyone is even reading this] I will try to post soon I just I have no motivation nor inperation


	3. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just started (re)playing bioshock

wow that’s one hell of a pickle” booker atlas’s friend said “I’m sorry but did ya just say pickle” atlas replied “I am a father now can’t be cursing around anna now can I” he said “sopsue that’s true” atlas said with a sigh. “this is just too much I can’t deal! Atlas explained “shifting gears a bit here how’s anna doing” atlas said “oh she’s fine Liz is on a trip this weekend so going to get some one on one time with my little girl” booker explained “great” atlas replied  
Jack for once in along time was alone johnny was gone and atlas was at his apartment so well he didn’t know what to do. he ended up watching tv for about 30 minutes and went on a jog which gave him time to think. the whole gang thing would hopefully fizzle out in 3 weeks or so they have more important things to do.  
He wondered about his next step they had been together for almost 2 months now maybe it was time to meet the family. Suddenly his thoughts where interrupted by his phone ringing it was johnny “jack where ya been I have been waiting for half an hour” damn had it really been that long “sorry went on a jog I will come back.  
He caught a taxi luckily, he just narrowly missed rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its short i write in fast burts


	4. help

help i have hit a wall in this story


	5. sorry

sorry i know no one is reading this and if u like this leve a comment but i cant do this any more my writting sucks and when i read it is pianful i cant write romance sorry this has kind of been hell

**Author's Note:**

> sorry i will add more chapters im still figrueing out a03. i love atlases acent soooo much.


End file.
